


Kicyu：用唇舌解開誤會

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 誤會由哪開始就由哪解開。
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 9





	Kicyu：用唇舌解開誤會

去裝矯正器時沒有特別報告，對說話時會口齒不清的事已做好心理準備，但裝好後坐在回程的車上和經紀人講話時，才發現比想像中更含糊，心裡模糊地閃過一絲「糟糕了」的感覺。

和成員見面前錄了幾個晨間直播，宣傳了新書，口腔內新增的裝置似乎造成一點小小的騷動。不過這也不是什麼壞事，粉絲們應該都能體諒。

到了錄團體節目的日子，進電視台時如往常地正視每位工作人員的臉向他們道早，問候一路傳進休息室，橫山抬頭看了他一眼，眼神有話，又把臉埋進手機遊戲裡。

他還以為自己過了這關，對方不說時就是給予最大的容許，沒想到橫山只是還沒存檔，退出遊戲畫面朝他走來時，不由得先擺出一個討好的笑容。

骨感的大手輕輕捧住他的左臉摩挲，金色瀏海壓不住的銳利眼神，反助長了殺傷力，被看一眼就像被根金色的釘子釘在原地。

「為什麼去做了？」

「因為想變得更好嘛。」

語氣放軟，現在示弱不知道有沒有用。

墨黑眼神閃了閃，撒嬌攻勢無效。

捧在頰邊的手移動，拇指不容置疑的探入口腔撐開牙關，按住了他的舌頭。

「要更加地、更加地珍惜自己的身體啊。」

「唔捂呃！」在橫山欺負下變得更加口齒不清，不過這聲『我有啊』對方卻聽懂了。

「才沒有。」

快速碾碎他的語尾，按住舌頭的拇指改變方向，緩緩滑過柔軟的內壁，輕輕刮搔不平整的上顎。另一隻手捧住他的右臉，白皙的臉在眼前放大，額頭靠上額頭。

「讓你別在疤痕上刺青，倒是在舌頭上打洞了，嗯？」

明明是要讓他說明的語氣，可是手指還在嘴裡作亂，根本沒有讓他好好解釋的機會。

試圖說話加上橫山刻意狎玩的結果，透明津液不受控地淌流，濡濕了手掌和下顎。

「聽我說！」

好不容易掙脫，焦急的用袖子隨意把嘴一揩，橫山馬上抽來衛生紙幫他擦拭，幾次打擾開口。

「真是的，讓我說啦！」

雙手抓住對方的右手，沒自覺自己眼巴巴的樣子像隻松鼠，對面的眼神變得柔軟，哄孩子般：「先擦乾淨再說話。」

瞇著眼像個不能打理自己的幼兒一樣被整理乾淨，橫山終於滿足，做洗耳恭聽的姿勢，表情卻是一點都不在意，似乎已從自己的態度察覺了什麼。

「你誤會了——我沒有打洞。」

張嘴證明，動動舌頭。

「這是矯正器啦。」

「嗯抱歉，是我搞錯了。」

沒什麼誠意的道歉，明明五秒前才見微知著，卻笑得好像早就知道真相，也沒有計較他沒事前告知。

「怎麼會覺得我是穿舌環啦……」

佛祖不生氣，埋怨總是可以的吧。

「抱歉嘛，節目上看不清楚，就以為是穿環了。」

「之前不是答應你們不會再增加了嗎，不只耳朵，其他地方也一樣啦，不會再讓你們擔心了。」

「嗯，我的錯，怎麼可以忘記ヤス的承諾。」

對方靠近輕摸他兩側剃短的頭髮，刺刺的手感總是被說像小動物一樣，大概又被當成可愛生物了，安撫的手法如此低段……

「讓我猜猜，裝了矯正器是不是很多事都不方便做了……」

壓低的氣息帶著蠱惑送進耳裡，啊，他怎麼會忘了橫山是善使迂迴和出其不意的梅杜莎。

願者上鉤地勾住對方脖子將距離拉得更近，主動將塞壬的舌頭交出。

「不試試看怎麼知道……」 

—END—


End file.
